


【Y2】樱井老师和二宫老师的色情时刻

by AlikoTsuki



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki
Summary: Hiphop Or Jazz番外车车
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【Y2】樱井老师和二宫老师的色情时刻

1.  
交往初期，那时他们还没找到合适同居的房子，有需求的时候就会去宾馆。  
有时候是工作日里相约在其中一个人的学校附近，等结束了课业一起吃饭，然后看时间差不多就一起钻进大学生情侣的“快乐圣地”——对方学校周围那些就快明目张胆打着LOVE HOTEL旗号的情趣宾馆。

有时候是两个人从MAGNET DANCE STUDIO下班后，一个对视就懂了意思，一前一后出了店门，去附近的宾馆。

刚刚尝过彼此味道的、最初的那段时间，发现身体也和心灵一样契合的两个人的情欲像是被打开了一个大洞，多少东西灌进去都填不满。  
在私密的环境里，一个对视就会产生亲吻，亲吻又带出拥在一起倒在床上的默契。  
有时甚至樱井抚摸了二宫的臀或是二宫把自己完全贴到樱井身上去，都是两个人心有灵犀的开始信号。

就算是刚刚在床上结束了一场，两个人赤裸着身体去清洗时，也极大概率会发展成让浴室也响起淫靡的拍打声和水声。

就算是某一天下来工作学习让人筋疲力尽，也一定要和对方见面然后至少欢爱一次才甘心入睡。

就算是每次濒临高潮的时候，两个人的脑子里都是游走字幕：“再这么爽下去我要不行了不行了不行了……”之类的话，但当其中一个人问：“还要来吗？”结果通常都是一拍即合又翻滚到一起去。

那个刚刚说不行了不行了的自己会被另一个重振旗鼓的自己用一句：“男人不能说不行，只能说缓缓！”堵到哑口无言。

2.  
樱井曾经在一次贤者模式的中场休息中打趣这样的状态：“这样的你我好像青春期初尝禁果的小处男，怎么要都不够似的。”  
躺在旁边的二宫就突然来戏，他低下头把双手环在胸前，头顶是LOVE HOTEL装着暧昧粉灯的天花板，用词却莫名放荡：  
“我就是一个没有被玩弄过身体的小处男哦——” 配合着他身体上被吮吸得深深浅浅的红，樱井就又有了兴致。

他笑了一声坐起来，挤进还在躺着的二宫的双腿中间，挑眉示意着，有意做出不羁的神态：  
“那小处男把腿分开，翔哥哥这就玩弄你，让你变成大人。”  
一边故意加重着“小”和“大”的语气，一边伸手去套弄二宫并不小的性器。  
虽然两个人此前都并非未经人事，但不得不承认，性事上的默契让他们甘愿放下端着的矜持，毫无顾虑地展现给彼此自己沉沦在情欲中的一面。

3.  
第一次做的时候，是洗完澡的两个人急切地接着吻，抚摸着对方的身体想要确认着存在。  
脱掉彼此浴衣发现两个人竟然不约而同地真空上阵——脱下就一丝不挂的二宫，极力忽视这种羞涩，于是他有意无意地并拢了腿。起码留有一条内裤的樱井倒是明白了今晚的分配，他把手伸向二宫的臀，缓慢而用力地揉捏着。

樱井的手在二宫腿间尚且紧闭的入口处停下：“这里……用过吗？”

二宫似乎真的仔细地回忆了一下，他下意识地向左上方天花板望去。

“次数倒是不多呢……”

樱井倒是准确无误地接收到了言外之意，“那就是用过了。”

二宫无奈地笑了。  
“就算是这样，那也要温柔哦Sho酱？”

还没等对方回答，二宫就又开口：“Sho酱看起来很有经验的样子，嘛，我相信你，来。”  
随即调整了姿势，面对着樱井躺下去打开双腿，秉持着好人做到底的原则还主动地将双手卡在膝盖窝，长长出了一口气，做到这一步也难免会害羞了，于是就将头扭到一边不去看樱井此时平衡在沉静与灼热之中的目光。

樱井没有立刻回应什么，只是挤了一些润滑液在手上，透明的、带有水蜜桃的香味，是他们网购回来打算尝试一下的新款。

入口很好找，也并没什么阻碍，包裹着润滑液的食指第一个指节被缓缓推进去，樱井就抬眼去看二宫。  
却是二宫先开口：“没关系的，你可以多进来些。”

樱井得到了许可，便不紧不慢地把整根食指送进去，浅浅地抽插。  
再抬眼就看到了脸红红的二宫，吓得他立刻停了手，无法忽视地感到被包裹在温暖的内里，嫩肉从四面挤压过来，亲吻着他的手指。  
“痛了？”

二宫摇摇头，抬起手臂用手肘捂住脸，像是吐槽又像是撒娇：“和自己喜欢的人上床，是会害羞的嘛。”

两根手指同时进入的时候，二宫还是皱了皱眉。樱井吞了吞口水小心翼翼地推进着，像是个医生一样，一会看看下面，一会儿看看二宫的脸，竟然把性事做的像个检查一样。

二宫还是有些痛，但仍然摆出了轻松的哭笑不得的脸：“喂，Sho酱，你等下不会也这么认真吧？”

樱井一边抚慰着二宫还没什么精神的性器，一边嘟囔地解释着：“我这是怕弄伤你，等下你求我我都不会停下来的。”

到了第三根手指反而没那么难以扩张了，樱井感觉到包裹着自己手指的内壁随着抽插和放松变得更加湿润柔软，进出也不再那么晦涩。二宫也有余裕覆上自己的挺立，掌控起了抚慰自己的节奏。

渐渐的，两个人都能听见从手指与穴口交合出发出的咕啾水声，还有二宫从忍耐到渴望的喘息和呻吟。  
“Sho酱，嗯…好像可以了，嗯…”

“真色情啊，我们NINO。”樱井已经不再像开始那样还顾得上卖萌装委屈，他声音低沉下来，盯着不断进出吞吃手指的地方，眼睛里翻滚着直白的欲望。

二宫也并不需要矜持，他伸手拿过床头柜上拆好的安全套，手心和指尖是薄薄的汗和分泌出的液体，滑得撕不开包装。于是他咬住安全套包装一角，再用手指撕开来。  
樱井凑过去吻他的额头，二宫笑着坐了起来，用上目线看着自己的恋人，在樱井脱下内裤扔到一边之后，就主动地握住已经勃起的性器，还体验手感般地撸动了几下，才帮樱井套上去。

二宫的声音也低下来，还带着一点鼻音。

“Sho酱，等下用这个，用力地给我吧？”

樱井没有回答，倾身压过去。二宫只得重新躺下，把洁白厚重的宾馆被子堆在自己的腰臀位置，再次分开了腿。

樱井扶着根部缓缓进入二宫，安全套的感觉不是很舒服，隔着一层东西让原本敏感的东西变得有些无法触及，但他们都不是为了一刻欢愉而选择去冒巨大风险的人。

“喔，全部吃进去了呢。”

二宫抬起手臂去勾樱井的脖子，樱井也从善如流地埋在他的颈间吮吸啃咬着。  
脖子是二宫的敏感点，只要稍微留心就会注意到了。

他没有着急在二宫体内开拓，而是用微微用力从而留下红痕的吻取悦着他。

二宫被挑逗地舒服，打开的双腿在床单上慢慢地蹭着，脚趾也蜷缩起来。他仰起头喘息着，想开口说些什么，但却分不出一丝的气息。  
这才刚刚开始，就要沉沦进去了。

樱井开始抽插起来，并没有很快，但牵扯着的穴肉还是让二宫皱起眉。  
别无他法， 樱井只能去啃他的脖子或者去吻他的嘴唇和眼眉，把二宫里里外外上上下下都抚平。

到了可以大开大合抽插的时候，流出的液体顺着入口和臀缝蹭在被子上的时候，屋子里已经是两个人交叠的喘息、软床的吱呀作响和随着撞击而一下下清晰的水声了。

二宫并不是咬唇不叫床派，相反，他觉得叫出来了会更舒服。但他在床上羞于喊恋人的名字。

“嗯，就是这里…啊！嗯…等一下，慢…”

他仰起头抵在枕头上，身体也弓起来，手上仍旧是自给自足地抚慰着自己挺立的肉棒。  
樱井找到了那个点，开始重重地去撞击摩擦，他不再柔情蜜意地在二宫身上起伏着，而是双手支撑在二宫身侧，摆动精壮漂亮的腰胯。  
出了汗的额发垂落在眼前，他的目光又垂落在身下的二宫上，他也不再和二宫一起喘息，而是攒了力气用力地刺激着那一点。

二宫睁开眼睛，看着此刻觉得有些过亮的床头灯，视野迷蒙。就连叫出来都像是浪费了力气一般，他通常只有很久才能有个机会喘一口气，这种濒临窒息的快感让他头晕目眩。

前后的双重刺激让二宫顾不得什么宾馆隔音是否良好，他觉得自己如果不呻吟出来的话，可能就要憋死在这里。  
“啊啊啊…”  
樱井暂时不集中攻击那一点而是一下一下结结实实进入自己的时候，二宫也随着那样的节奏呻吟着。又勾的樱井去吻他胸前。  
“叫的真好听啊Nino。”

“嗯——哈…嗯…”二宫一直没有冷落自己的性器，所以快感又翻了几倍。当白浊液体射在两人小腹的时候，樱井也结束了自己的冲刺。  
两个人紧紧抱在一起，身上有汗，脸颊上是还未褪去的红。樱井没敢等太久，依依不舍地慢慢地将肉棒拖出二宫的身体，经过多次摩擦的壁肉很敏感，二宫下意识撒娇似的哼了一声。

樱井熟练地把已经变得泥泞不堪的安全套摘下来打了个结扔在垃圾桶里，又不死心地去揉了揉开着腿躺在床上回神的二宫的屁股。

二宫起身摸了烟含在嘴里，装出一副云淡风轻的样子。  
“多谢款待了，樱井。”

樱井被逗得笑起来：“喂——那你下次还要点我哦？”

二宫FUFU笑着向他张开手臂要抱，樱井就把他搂在怀里亲吻着头发。

“走吧，去洗澡。”

“嗯w。”

4.  
他们两个并不是没有谈及过去的那些人和事，而在床上谈的最多的过去还是曾经的“枕边人”。

二宫说：“我男友女友都有过。”

樱井说：“我交往的男朋友更多。”

二宫问：“那你后面用过没？”

樱井说：“后面用的次数倒是不多呢……”

二宫了然：“那就是用过了。”

樱井扭头：“你是想试试吗？”

二宫摇头：“不了，我觉得在下面不用太费力气就能爽，挺好的。”

樱井点头：“虽然下面坐享其成，但我还是更喜欢插你。”

5.  
起初的两个人就是这样兼顾着繁忙的学业和工作，保持着一周三四次的相见。  
直到有一天，樱井用这个借口和二宫提起同居的事：  
“NINO你看，我们开房的钱算算都够一个月的房租了，我们同居岂不是很好嘛！”

二宫怎会不清楚樱井是什么意思，他只是顺着二宫的节俭人设提出了真的想和自己一起生活的请求而已。  
因为他们除了做爱以外，生活在一起之后可预见的、能让彼此快乐的事还有很多。

有了自己的家之后，本来就不过于压抑自己声音的二宫基本是彻底放开来，有时候说出的话和浪叫让樱井下意识地想捂住他的嘴，但肯定是不舍得的。

住在一起之后，单就享乐方面来说，不再担心隔音不够好的宾馆会让隔壁听去什么，不用在做完之后饿了的话只能叫外卖夜宵，不用再单盒单盒的买安全套，数着个数随时补充还要怕情到深处突然断粮，现在可以多囤一些在家里——两个人共同的家。


End file.
